Muffet
Muffet '''is an antagonist of Underfell and the leader of spiders. She would do anything for money - even kill Frisk. Appearance Muffet's clothing is similar to her Undertale counterpart. She has a different hairstyle, lower heels, and a fork and knife in two of her six hands. The other hands just have tea cups and kettles like in Undertale. Unlike her Undertale counterpart, she wears red gloves, as her counterpart does not. She also wears a red dress with yellow buttons, and a black belt, unlike her counterpart who wears pants and a blouse instead of a dress. Personality Muffet is mean, evil, and uncaring. She makes the other spiders do her every bidding. When she wants money, she forces people to buy her candy at a high price. She doesn't care about anyone except herself. She's good at lying and it's easy for her to pretend she's nice to get what she wants. Sometimes, when her pet doesn't obey her, she threatens to kill it. She still likes tea and sweets, but when she is in front of the other spiders, she pretends she only eats monster guts. Fight Her attacks are the same as her Undertale counterpart, but she will not warn you what will be next, and prices to mitigate will increase her attack. The money is much more than in Undertale. Her pet is bigger and stronger. Relationships Monster Kid Muffet once had great fun with them, giving them poisoned rat cakes. They tried to get revenge by stealing her pet, but it bit them, and Muffet slapped Monster Kid with all of her six hands. Royal guards Muffet laughs at them and calls their relationship kinky. They hate it and want to find and torture her, but they don't know where she lives. Frisk '''True Pacifist Timeline Like the other monsters, Muffet will fight Frisk and try to take their soul. After a long battle, the spider will deliver her letter, saying they spared a lot of monsters. Muffet will say she doesn't want Frisk to dope her with their kindness and lets them go. Genocide Run In the genocide run, Muffet will like Frisk's cruel grin and power. She says they can be a great deceptive seller, and then she can be spared. If spared, she will let Frisk go and say that they should come back soon. If Frisk kills her, other spiders will give them a spider donut most likely due to the disrespect that Muffet gave them.Some people say that when Muffet dies something happens to her pet. Gallery maxresdefault.jpg underfell_muffet_battle_colored_by_axiom_emil-d9xfsvi.png 19b366758bceff1ce8b9c0bdbaf6816d-d9n44ju.png Trivia * Shown what the spiders do in the Genocide route, Muffet does not care for her spiders. * When she needs spiders in the donuts, she isn't patient enough to wait when will some spiders die. She just murders some on the spot. * She isn't really good at caring for her pet. For example, she never feeds them very often. She's usually like Damn it, i forgot to feed them...whatever Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Troublesome